


その事消えないよ

by Ehato



Category: Division Rap Battle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16527212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehato/pseuds/Ehato





	その事消えないよ

《その事消えないよ》

 

*碧棺左马刻×山田一郎  
* R18，内含强制情节  
*非常意识流。说不清是哪边的单箭头。

 

文/冻柜

 

天气秋凉，树叶泛黄。

气温已经开始慢慢降低了，预兆着冬天即将到来。下落的树叶在地上铺了厚厚一层，踩上去会发出“咔嚓咔嚓”的声音。夜晚的风已经变得冰冰凉凉，带着海风的腥气。

碧棺左马刻难得地出来散步。先别说他不是喜欢散步的人，现在这时间点对于“散步”这件事来说也太晚了一点——夜晚十一点过了一刻钟，甚至已经到了一部分人的睡觉时间。这个时间点出来散步显然有些莫名其妙，但他确实这么做了。

人字拖踩在地面发出噼噼啪啪的响声，听起来相当雀跃，但在夜晚安静的街头回荡一圈传回耳膜的时候又显得有些寂寞。碧棺左马刻顺着路边的人行道慢慢走着。

他突然想起某个非常抗拒人字拖的人，那个人总是穿着很有少年感的卫衣和价值不菲的、在少年中人气很高的热门球鞋，说穿着人字拖走在大街上简直像是流氓。那时候的碧棺左马刻在听到这句话之后会把胳膊横到对方肩膀上让他闭嘴。

当然，这都是很久很久之前的事情了。

 

*

 

第一次结果发表之后，山田一郎多少有点恍惚。他并非没有意识到自己还有所不足，只是单纯地不想去考虑还会有“失败”这回事。……怎么就输了呢？偏偏是那个左马刻……。山田一郎有点不太敢转身回去面对弟弟们，他不知道要以什么表情、什么姿态来面对。

那天好像下了点雨，他记不清了。

第一次结果发表后落败的池袋代表当中的其中两位被还算客气地“遣送”回了池袋，而他们的leader则被留在横滨，与横滨的代表们共同商议地区的分割问题。其实大家都心知肚明，美名其曰“留下来商议”的背后其实是软禁，或者说连“软”都没有。横滨的狂犬声名远扬，这下就连非池袋籍的路人都要为这位池袋代表捏一把汗，说到底对方也不过是个少年而已，但Division Battle也确实就是这么残酷的事情没有错。

山田一郎被安置在Mad Trigger Crew事务所的唯一一间客房里。被请进来的第一天他沉着脸坐在房间内的椅子上，那位缺德警察的话轻飘飘地从头顶落下来。

——留你下来是左马刻的意思。不要想逃跑哦，不然我可不敢保证左马刻不会对池袋、或者你的弟弟们提出什么无理要求。

山田一郎没怎么考虑他的话。他自己在这里待一段时间倒是没什么问题，反正落败的池袋代表已经不用再准备接下来的battle了。他只是担心碧棺左马刻那个喜怒无常的暴君会不会为难弟弟们——反正他又不至于弄死自己，在这里待着也……没多大关系。

他笃定碧棺左马刻会来见自己，但前三个日夜都没有见到他的人。直到第四天，他在睁开眼后看见了那张面目可憎的臭脸。

碧棺左马刻推开门的时候，少年还没有醒。他的睡姿很糟糕，整个人侧过脸趴在床上，一条薄薄的被子梗在身上。衣服下摆向上卷了一点，露出少年对于整体身材来说显得有些纤细的腰线。碧棺左马刻走过去下意识想像帮妹妹做的那样帮山田一郎盖好被子，但他的手突然停在半空中，和山田一郎那双惑人的异色双目撞个正着。

沉默。空气都凝固起来。

“说吧，有什么事？单独留我下来肯定有什么事吧，你现在可以说了。”

山田一郎尽量让自己的语气显得平淡一些，结果用力过猛变成了冷漠。他看见碧棺左马刻的表情以肉眼可见的速度扭曲起来，然后又缓缓趋于正常。他已经不再能猜出碧棺左马刻在想什么了——早就猜不出了。

碧棺左马刻没有回答。

 

*

 

山田一郎曾经在一本古早漫画上看到一句话，“因为憧憬，所以无法超越”*，山田一郎对这句话不以为然。因为在他的想法中，因为憧憬，所以更要超越。他已经不想去回想几年前和那些碧棺左马刻厮混在一起的日子。

他们在下雨的夜晚狂奔，沿着人行道寻找可以避雨的屋檐。好不容易才找到一个勉勉强强的遮蔽处，碧棺左马刻飞快把山田一郎推进去之后自己站在外面，对此他的解释是“照顾病人很麻烦，本大爷身体比较好所以你站进去”。山田一郎那时候还非常憧憬碧棺左马刻，觉得这个举动真的是男人到爆，所以在那时候还是怀着感激接受了对方的照顾。

等到雨勉勉强强小了一些，碧棺左马刻喊了“三二一”之后两个人一起冲进了雨中，撒腿狂奔带着一身潮气滚进碧棺左马刻的房子里。他们轮流洗澡，然后山田一郎乖乖给碧棺左马刻吹头发。碧棺左马刻理所当然地享受着后辈的服侍，一边听着吹风机轰隆隆的声音一边刷手机。因为手指上有残留的气味所以趁对方洗澡偷吃了对方特意给妹妹准备的橘子的事被当场抓包，山田一郎乖乖挨了一顿骂。

“一郎，你以后想干什么？”

——他当时回答了什么呢？

 

*

 

等他从回忆里跌出来的时候， 他发现他们已经在接吻。碧棺左马刻把他按在床上，正一脸情动地吻他。山田一郎有些惊慌失措，伸手去推碧棺左马刻却被对方制住双手一并按在头顶。像是要惩罚他的推拒行为，碧棺左马刻露出尖尖的犬齿施力咬破了他的唇瓣。血腥味一下渗出来，山田一郎这下才感受到似乎有哪里不太对。

现在的碧棺左马刻，早就已经不是那个会在洗澡之后喊他来给自己吹头发的碧棺左马刻了。

衣服也很快被脱掉，碧棺左马刻脱了他自己的裤子拽着山田一郎的头发往自己裆部按。

“这种事要我教你吗？”

他的语气倨傲、冰冷又高高在上，眼神里全是冰渣子和锐利锋芒。山田一郎知道他这句话的背后是以弟弟们的安危和池袋民众相逼，于是他也只能忍辱负重伏下身去，把碧棺左马刻的内裤扯了下来。

不属于自己的腥膻气总是令人作呕的，山田一郎深吸一口气之后还是张嘴把对方的东西含了进去。几乎是刚刚进入的一瞬间对方就开始挺动，顶到喉咙深处让自己开始干呕。山田一郎确实对这种莫名其妙的事情没有经验也完全不得要领，只是尽量收起自己锐利的齿锋，用舌尖去讨好对方。

……为什么、为什么在做这种事？

山田一郎噎得难受，但他喉头的耸动却给碧棺左马刻带来了快意。偏过头去低声啐了一句什么之后碧棺左马刻一个深顶，然后射在了山田一郎嘴里。山田一郎呛得死去活来，下意识想把东西吐出来却被碧棺左马刻掐住下巴只能勉强咽下去，没来得及补上吞咽动作的部分顺着他的嘴脸落下来，顺延到领口处的肌理上。

像是眼前的景色比料想中的更加出格，碧棺左马刻血色双目倏地一眯，伸手去拽山田一郎的裤子。

“你干什么！？你还想怎么样？”

山田一郎大惊失色，他下意识右手攥紧了拳头想往对方脸上招呼，但碧棺左马刻却俯下身来凑近了他，和他鼻尖想抵、睫羽相接，话语间带出的湿热气流拂在脸上，让他本能地想要推拒。

“不要反抗我，一郎。你现在代表的可不仅仅是你一个人啊——想清楚了吗、嗯？”

 

*

 

几年前的山田一郎就不是一个忍不了痛的人了。那时候他在做不良，还是整天跟在碧棺左马刻身后，少不了摩擦。他原本只是一个满腔热血的愣头青，除了蛮干什么都不懂，也和人结下不少梁子。——他和碧棺左马刻也并非绑定，那些人在钻到空子之后也把他教训了一顿。双拳难敌四手，何况那时候的山田一郎也就是个小屁孩，很快就被撂倒。

不过左马刻来了。那个在当时的他心中被奉为神祗的人就这样身披霞光、踏着暮色。这样的描述似乎有点幼稚，但这就是当年的山田一郎内心的第一想法。

事情解决之后满身是伤的山田一郎像小狗狗一样被碧棺左马刻捡回他在横滨的房子，那是山田一郎第一次去碧棺左马刻家，拘谨得坐在沙发上几乎连双手都要叠好放在膝盖上。黑道大哥翻箱倒柜才翻出皱巴巴的ok绷和消毒酒精丢给他的小弟，本想着自己先去冲个澡结果听见身后传来“嘶嘶嘶”的吸气声，转过头去发现小朋友居然笨手笨脚得连包扎都不会，只好做到他身边去没好气地说“拿来”。

碧棺左马刻倒是手法娴熟，绷带也缠得整整齐齐，没有一丝褶皱。

“呜哇……左马刻さんスーパーすごい！”

被用闪闪发亮的崇拜目光注视对谁来说都是件快乐事，这么臭屁的碧棺左马刻当然也不例外。得意洋洋地哼了一声之后碧棺左马刻完成了包扎，重新开口语气依旧带着一些愉悦的上扬。

“痛不痛啊？”

 

*

 

痛……好痛……

 

山田一郎断断续续地喘着气，泪水糊了满脸。本来就不是用来容纳其他东西的地方现在被堵得满满当当，进入的一瞬间山田一郎觉得自己被劈开了，撕裂的锐痛将他的理智和意识扯得七零八落，生死攸关也不过如此。碧棺左马刻并没有认真给他扩张，就连润滑剂也像是什么廉价赠品。

肯定出血了。

“操你妈的碧棺左马刻……你他妈的给老子住手！……杀了你…！”

山田一郎的怒骂听起来仅仅是负隅顽抗，碧棺左马刻嗤了一声之后揪着对方的头发把他拽起来直视自己。

“杀了我？来啊，看看你要用什么方式。”

山田一郎能感受到碧棺左马刻的兴奋，虽然对方目前也进退两难，但光光只是这样停放着都能感受到对方的东西还在不断变大。

原来，原来男人和男人也可以做这种事情……

山田一郎突然觉得有些委屈，他算是很能忍痛，但现在的痛感却让他的眼泪源源不断地涌出来。听说泪水含有可以麻痹痛感成分，可山田一郎觉得这他妈的完全就是放屁。他不是特别不能忍痛的人，但碧棺左马刻现在给予他的痛苦也绝对没有那么简单。这位他曾经崇拜着、憧憬着的人？现在正在用这种耻辱的方式把他踩在脚下。

刚刚他的反抗被碧棺左马刻轻轻松松化解，甚至还被他掐住了脖子差点剥夺呼吸。对方的所作所为自己依然没有理由也没有权利反抗。该死、该死……这一切都是自己的错。

甘い苦しみ。蜜糖与鞭子。

碧棺左马刻觉得紧紧包裹着自己的内壁松软了一点点，自己应该可以动了。于是他小心翼翼地退出来一点点，然后又整根没入。对方的哼声微不可闻，但后穴的温度却丝毫不褪。几轮伐挞下来后内壁已经学会热情地缠上来讨好他的楔子。虽然在蹭过一点时山田一郎下意识扭了扭腰肢，但他从头到尾没有漏出一点点声音。

碧棺左马刻有些不耐烦起来，他不想觉得自己是在操一具尸体。于是他把对方翻了个面正对着自己，却发现对方早就把嘴唇咬到皲裂，瞳孔涣散、双目无神，将头歪到一边只是细细碎碎地重复着几个音节。

“杀、杀了你……”

碧棺左马刻时隔多年，再一次感受到了“害怕”是什么感觉。他并非害怕小鬼会在以后给他什么样的报复，他现在才后知后觉地反应过来，他这次的任性行为怕是要让他们两个之间的关系再无转圜的余地了。

碧棺左马刻觉得自己的眼眶也酸起来了。

 

*

 

——下雨了。

碧棺左马刻没有选择跑着去能避雨的屋檐底下，而是慢慢地走了过去。他盯着雨幕打了一会儿呆，然后从口袋里摸出烟盒和火机。燃起来的火焰像是小小的孤独星球，将暖色的跳动光芒投在碧棺左马刻脸上。

天气已经变冷了，薄荷烟不再适合被带进肺腔里。人字拖确实显得傻里傻气，在大半夜出来散步也果然是愚蠢得不行的决定。已经没有什么事能让自己奔跑，湿掉的头发就让风来吹干吧。

碧棺左马刻也已经很久没有打架动粗了。

 

*

 

“哥哥，好久没见到之前跟在你后面的那个男孩子了耶？他最近很忙吗？”

“哈？你这家伙不许看别的男人啊！？”

“咦咦咦……？！所以说人家正处在情窦初开的年纪呢，看看好看的男孩子也变成是有错的事情了吗？”

“嘁……他不行！”

 

*

 

港口的灯熄灭了。  
碧棺左马刻醒了。

 

End. 

 

* 出自《黑子的篮球》黄濑凉太。

 

————

呃！！终于写完这个了！写了好几天！  
说实话有点看不出这是在写什么吧，本来的动力是看多了一→马想写写看马→一，但是失败了，写出了这个不知道是什么的东西。还有就是也想尝试虐一下，结果就是下定决心再也不写虐了（…）最近都在练车，冻柜终于想起了她是个清水写手。  
没屁放了，爱你们！！！！！♡


End file.
